Hugs and Hot Chocolate
by Cerulean Daydream
Summary: (A brief sequel to "Pink Petals and Blue Buttons") Prince Gumball is stuck inside with a twisted ankle when, to the prince's delight, Marshall Lee appears for a friendly visit just to be with him. **very short**


"I know you're in here, Marsh."

The prince of the Candy Kingdom was sitting up in his bed, eyeing his dim, flamingo-colored room warily. He was in his winter pajamas; a striped purple sweater tee with long sleeves and pastel blue sweatpants. All he had was a thin sheet to sleep in, and he clutched it tight with his left knee to his chest. The arched windows were closed to block off the frigid, sparkling white blizzard right outside the castle. This winter had been very icy, but also beautiful.

Gumball carefully shifted himself, wincing from his minor injury he recently acquired, and peered over the side of his mattress. No one was there. He lowered his pink eyebrows and his mouth curved upward playfully. He turned and pulled himself to the opposite side very slowly, and was about to look over the side when-

"'Sup!" the thin vampire blurted as he popped out of nowhere.

"_GAH!_" Gumball shouted, sticking his hands into his tidy amaranth hair. "Was that _necessary_?"

Marshall laughed with mirth, happily rising into the air so he was level with the other guy. The scarlet-eyed boy was dressed in a blue and black plaid button up with red-tinted vintage jeans. "Nah, but it was fun!"

The prince smiled begrudgingly and his shoulders eased back down. "You're mean. Also you've got to be quieter. I don't want my citizens to hear y-"

"But why, P.G? Why do you need keep me a secret so bad?"

Gumball's cheeks turned rosier and he looked at the ceiling. "No, not keeping _you_ a secret. Just . . . I mean . . ." he trailed off.

Marshall smirked, cocking his head. "Us?"  
The pink boy nodded.

"Ah, you little nerd," The half-demon grinned, poking the younger boy's shoulder. "You gotta loosen up about it! We've been hanging out for, what, like two months? Your royal candy peeps are gonna catch on _sometime_."

Gumball chuckled timidly. "You're right. It's- it's no big deal. It's just that I'm the monarch and all. The Eternal Empire simply might find it to be rather . . . unprofessional."

The vampire started cracking up again. "For real, man? Ha! You're hilarious." he swept his layered black hair out of his eyes. "So, how's your ankle anyway?"

The prince glanced at his foot beneath the sheet. "It still hurts but it's fine. Thank you for checking on me."

"Well, since you told the nurse that Peppermint Maid would be taking care of you even though you really sent her on vacation," the blue boy snickered.

Gumball rolled his eyes admittingly. "Okay, okay. But your company is better anyway."

"I can't believe you sometimes, Your Majesty."

"Nor can I."

The pair exchanged humorous smiles and Marshall gave the prince an affectionate squeeze that made him blush delightedly. "Hey, you need anything?"

Gumball pulled his bedsheet tighter around him. "I'm a little cold, actually."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Where's your blanket?"

"It's being washed at the moment. I thought I had another, but I was mistaken."

"Oh," Marshall commented. "I'll make some hot cocoa then. Be right back," He stated briskly, patting the candy ruler on the head.

Gumball beamed as he watched his significant other go out the door, hoping he would stay out of sight. Apparently Marshall could turn invisible, too. The crowned boy bent forward and rubbed his sore joint. He regretted being so clumsy as to slip on the ice outside the castle entrance. When Marshall returned a few minutes later, the prince leaned back against his soft lilac pillow as he looked up.

"Here ya go, bud," The blue boy said, handing him a steaming green mug with a candy cane on it. "Made with demon-love."

Gumball chuckled. "Thank you, fella. It's just right!"

Marshall smiled, pleased. "Sweet. I do make it the best."

"What time is it?" the prince inquired after taking a few sips of the warm drink.

Marshall shrugged. "I think it's around eight. Are you tired?"

He shook his head.

"Cool. Warmer now?"

Gumball tilted his head. "A tiny bit."

"Dude, you're _shivering_!"

"Oh. So I am."

The older boy laughed. "You can borrow my shirt then."

The candy ruler's violet eyes widened. "Well, It's not like I'm _ill _or anything. You don't have t-"

But Marshall was already undoing his plaid shirt. "You're freezing though."

Gumball sighed in defeat and Marshall handed him the blue and black garment, left in a plain gray t-shirt. The prince slipped his arms through it and they both chuckled, as it was a little bit baggy on his slightly-stouter frame. "I appreciate it."

"No probs," the vampire assured. "Better?"

"Yep!"

"Great. Now what d'you wanna do, bro?"

Gumball looked up. Then he grinned. "Hey Marshall Lee."

"Huh?"

"Tell me a story."

The blue boy smiled crookedly, exhaling through his nose. "You kidding?"

"Nope!" the younger man piped.

Marshall groaned, half annoyed and half amused. "Fine."

Gumball beamed put his rosy hands together eagerly with the mug between them.

The half-demon abruptly transformed into a fluffy navy-gray bat, the mere height of a small football, then took a seat on the prince's bed, facing him. "What kinda story are we doing"

"A nice positive one. Not a scary story like you tell when we go to the graveyard."

Bat-Marshall crossed his tiny arms and nodded. "Alright then. I got an idea."

"Yay!" Gumball cheered.

"This story is 'bout a puppy," the little guy began. "His name was Merlin."

The pink boy laughed. "Like the wizard? That is fantastic."

Marshall smirked dryly. "Yeah. Anyway, Merlin the puppy was three months old. He was just old enough to leave his mom and siblings, so he did, 'cause he was an independent little dude. It was Winter and very cold outside and Merlin blended in because he was white and soft like the chilly ground.

"So the puppy was hopping around through the snowflakes one night when a big gust of icy wind flew straight at him and knocked him over so he got buried in the snow. He tried to get out, but it was too heavy and he was stuck. So baby Merlin whimpered and shivered helplessly in the darkness, feeling lonely and scared."

"Aww," Gumball frowned.

The bat continued, "But the dog soon sensed someone coming. He could smell them with his tiny puppy nose. He kept sniffing and trying to dig out of the snow when he felt something move overhead. Someone was freeing him! Merlin felt a pair of mittened hands lift him up high and they held him to their chest. He looked up and saw the face of a young girl with auburn hair. Her cheeks dimpled and she pet his shaky head. The girl held the puppy close and hurried to her house. She brought him inside and set him on the warm rug in front of the fireplace and he fell asleep happily. The auburn-haired kid put a blanket over him and let him rest.

"The next morning, Merlin woke up and looked around. He didn't see anyone, so he did what little dogs do and he started barking. The girl hurried in the room and greeted him, yelling _Oh, you're awake! I got something for you! _The dog perked up and hopped over to her, then sat down wagging his tail. The young lady took something out from behind her back and put it on the dog's head. It was a little knitted black hat!

"_Now you won't be lost in the snow again, and you'll stay warm! _The girl told him. Merlin thanked her and decided to stick with his new friend forever."

Gumball's eyes were bright and he was beaming. "That was so sweet. I didn't know you could tell such a cute story! I'm glad that the girl and the puppy ended up as pals."

"Actually," Marshall snickered, turning back into his vampire form, "I meant the rad hat."

Gumball stared at him and they both started laughing.

"Well, I still like it," the prince giggled. "Thanks for making that up for me."

"Ah, It was lame."

"Was not," the crowned boy protested good-naturedly, prodding the red-eyed boy's nose "Whoa, you're face is all hot."

"I know," Marshall teased.

"Hush, you," Gumball chuckled, feeling the older boy's forehead. "Are you getting sick?"

Marshall gently pushed the prince's hand away. "I'm fine, man."

"Will you help me up?" Gumball asked, lifting his back from the pillow.

"Why?"

"Just, please?"

"Okay . . ." Marshall moved the pink boy's sheet and waited for him to swing his legs over the side of the bed. The half-demon put his left arm around Gumball and pulled him up.

The younger man, using Marshall's shoulders as a support, said, "That way."

The black-haired boy helped the prince hobble in the direction he had pointed to; toward the bathroom door. He paused when they got there and said, "You're on you're on from here, bro."

Gumball laughed and replied, "Wait here. Just a minute."

Marshall turned around and put his back against the wall beside the door, tapping his thumbs together. He heard the water running in the prince's tub, and he raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. The pink boy emerged from the bathroom on his good foot and faced the Vampire King. He was grinning like he knew something that Marshall did not. That was never good.

"Get in there," Gumball stated merrily.

" . . . What?"

The candy ruler pointed to the tub. "You heard me."

Marshall lowered his eyebrows and his cheeks grew brighter. "Gummy, I'm not gonna-"

"Your condition concerns me. Go."

"But-"

"Now, buddy."

The older boy pressed his lips together and hunched over with a disgruntled face. He trudged into the smaller room and closed the door behind him.

Gumball smiled to himself and limped back over to his bed. He laughed when he heard Marshall grumble muffledly, '_He put _bubbles _in it!?_'

The prince lay down and rested, feeling content, as he waited for the other guy to return. Soon enough, the bathroom door opened and the blue boy stepped out. His dark hair was lank from the water in it and he was smirking, but looking like he was trying not to. "Happy?"

Gumball beamed. "Quite!" He patted the space next to him on the bed and Marshall floated over weightlessly.

"_Tangerine_-scented? Seriously, G-ball?" the black-haired boy chuckled, seating himself cross-legged on the mattress.

"Hey, but now you'll feel better and smell like fresh citrus!" the shorter boy pointed out.

Marshall squeezed his eyes shut, smiling embarrassedly as he buried his face in his arms.

The pink boy shook his head with humor. "Haha! It's okay, _Reißzähne_. Oh, and hey! I just came up with an idea."

"What are ya thinking? And quit calling me 'Fangs', dude."

Gumball laughed lightly and sat up straight. "I say we should make paper snowflakes. What do _you_ say?"

The half-demon lifted his head and gave the prince a jokingly exasperated look. "How old _are _you today, man?"

The younger boy shrugged cheerfully. "It's just a fun thing to do inside during wintertime!"

Marshall sighed, showing his bright pointed teeth. "You're not wrong. So you got paper and scissors?"

Gumball collected the necessary craft supplies from his nightstand and split them between himself and the other boy. They began folding their papers and snipping little shapes out of them. The prince had a concentrated and determined expression, his brow furrowed like an artist at work. Marshall however, looked more like a carefree schoolchild. Both guys finished at about the same time.

"Look!" Gumball chimed proudly, holding up his snowflake for the other to see. It was very elegant and detailed, with wonderful precision.

Marshall pursed his lips and timidly presented his own. It was much more abstract and organic, with random projections everywhere. It indeed looked as though a kid had created it. Nevertheless, the candy ruler's purple eyes lit up and he said, "That's lovely, Marshall!"

The vampire smiled crookedly. "I tried. You're is super awesome."

"Why thank you!" Gumball took a strip of tape and stuck his craft to the wall behind his bed. Marshall handed over his own and it was placed right beside the prince's.

"Wonderful," The younger boy grinned, looking up at the pair of contrasting snowflakes. Marshall nodded in agreement.

Gumball yawned serenely and Marshall took note. "You always get tired too early, Bubs."

"It _is _fairly late, though."

"I could sleep I guess," The red-eyed boy said, stretching out his arms.

Gumball started collecting the paper scraps as he asked, "You're spending the night?"

"Yeah. That's fine, right?"

"Indeed." The prince set the scraps on the nightstand along with the scissors. "Could you get the light, please?"

"Yep. I'm glad you finally got electricity in here, man," Marshall muttered, heading toward the light switch. He turned it off and returned to Gumball's bed, but paused, reaching beneath it with his arm.

"What are you doing?" the pink-haired boy wondered.

Marshall laughed shyly. "I sorta . . . brought Hambo with me."

"That's adorable."

"Shut up."

Gumball chuckled as Marshall set Hambo down and floated over to him. He hesitated before giving the candy ruler a quick kiss on the forehead, then silently drifted to the opposite side of the bed, facing away from the prince with the old stuffed bear in his arm. The pair fell asleep calmly and happily, each with a tiny smile on their lips from the unexpected little gesture. Gumball thought could feel his ankle healing already.

_The end._


End file.
